Kyu-Kyu
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Last Chap. has been update. FULL NC & THREESOME/Choi Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun. /WARNING: ukE!KYU, ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, 2shoot, Incest, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc./ I've warned you before. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP. Bagi pecinta Seme!KYU mohon jangan 'klik', OK. Mari saling menghargai saja :)
1. Chapter 1

**Kyu-Kyu...**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

Pairing : Choi Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, 2shoot, Incest, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I've warned you before**

A/N : ingat ini **2shoot! INCEST & BOYS LOVE & THREESOME**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

.

**VIOS**

.

**Choi Siwon, 25 years old**

**Choi Changmin, 23 years old**

**Choi Kyuhyun, 18 years old**

**BACALAH DENGAN TEMPO YANG LEMBUT**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

2 jam sudah aku menunggu jemputanku di Bandara ini, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan menjemputku. Apa mereka lupa jika hari ini kepulanganku dari jepang. Selama ini aku tinggal disana bersama **Aboeji dan kaa-san**. Tidak mungkinkan mereka lupa jika baru semalam Aboeji sudah mengingatkan untuk menjemputku di Bandara Incheon. Aku tau mereka sibuk, tapi tidak bisakah mereka mengirimkan driver untuk menjemputku.

Ingin sekali aku naik taksi, tapi Aboeji melarangku, karena bahaya. **Terlebih ini** **pertama kali kepulanganku ke Korea karena umma memintaku untuk tinggal bersama saudara tiriku**.

Saudara tiri? Yeah, ayahku menikah 2 kali. Dan aku mempunyai 2 ibu dan 2 Hyung. Aku tinggal di Jepang bersama Aboeji dan ibu kandungku. Hubungan kami semua sangat baik. Yeahh, sekurang-kurangnya Aboeji 'adil'.

Ibuku merupakan istri kedua dari Aboeji, aku memanggilnya **'kaa-san'**. Jika ibu tiriku, aku memanggilnya **'umma'**. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. **Dan aku juga sangat mencintai kedua hyungku. Kaa-san yang mengajariku agar mencintai mereka. **

"Huh.." dengusku untuk yang kesekian kali. Haruskah aku menelepon kaa-san? Aku benar-benar sudah bosan dan err sedikit takut dengan pandangan orang sini. Tidak seperti di Jepang yang rata-rata orangnya cuek. Apa aku salah kostum? Sepertinya tidak, karena aku hanya menggunakan celana sebatas lutut dan kaos tipis putih. Ini musim semi jadi tidak salahkan jika aku berpakaian seperti ini?!.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi Bandara ini. aku benar-benar lelah karena harus duduk & menunggu. Aku ingin tidur.

'Kaa-san, Kyuu mengantuk.. oettoke?' batinku

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kemudian membukanya lagi saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangku dan ada kepala yang menyandar pada bahu kananku.

'apakah ada ular di Bandara ini?' batinku. Mataku dengan perlahan menatap ke bawah, melihat pinggangku. Semoga bukanlah ular yang melingkari pinggangku ini.

'ah, syukurlah tangan' batinku lega.

Wait ..

Tangan ..

Kemudian mataku menoleh kesebelah kanan..

"Annyeong, uri Kyu-Kyu.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi hyung ada rapat.." ujar pelaku yang sedang errr memelukku dengan senyuman yang membuat miss match eyes.

"Changmin Hyung..?"ucapku ragu. Karena selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari foto keluarga yang menggantung dirumah. Tentu saja foto itu terpisah. Aboeji, kaa-san dan aku memiliki foto keluarga sendiri, begitu pula keluarga yang di Korea. Jadi ada 2 foto keluarga yang tergantung.

"Ne, uri Kyu-Kyu. Ini aku, Changmin. Apa kamu merindukanku?"seperti yang ada dalam foto, Hyungku ini memang tampan dan sepertinya jail. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chuu~

"Welcome in Korea, uri Kyu-Kyu .." ia mencium bibirku sekilas sebagai tanda selamat datang. Aku harus membiasakan ini.

Ciuman Changmin Hyung berbeda dengan ciuman pipi kaa-san dan ciuman kening Aboeji. Toh, kaa-san juga memberi pesan kepadaku jika kedua saudara tiriku ini akan memberi kan ciuman, maka aku tidak boleh menolak. Karena itu akan menyakiti mereka.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Umma dan Siwon hyung sudah menunggu".

**VIOS**

Aku turun dari mobil dan ketika memasuki rumah, wow aku tercengang dengan rumah umma yang di Korea. Benar-benar mansion yang mewah. Berbeda dengan mansion kaa-san yang di Jepang, yang lebih cenderung pada tradisional namun dalam bentuk modis. Sedangkan yang di Korea, Europe style. 'Aboeji benar-benar kaya' batinku.

"Kyu, selamat datang di Korea, chagiya.."sambut umma dengan penuh kehangatan kepadaku. Memelukku lalu mencium keningku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku masih kaku dalam bicara korea. Aku mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tapi untuk membalasnya mulutku masih terasa kaku, karena belum terbiasa.

"Welcome, BabyKyu.."ujar namja berlesung pipit yang menawan. Sepertinya ia yang bernama Siwon Hyung. Ia benar-benar sangat rupawan. 'Sepertinya garis keturunan Aboeji sangat bagus' pikirku.

"Ne, emm Siwon Hyung. Gomawo" ucapku ragu ketika menyebut namanya.

Chup~

"Ehh.."kagetku ketika ia mencium pipiku didepan umma dan Changmin Hyung. Aku merasa belum terbiasa dengan ini semua. **Tapi sekali lagi aku harus belajar membiasakan diri agar tidak melukai hati mereka, kata kaa-san**.

"Aigoo, uri Kyu-Kyu memang sangat polos ne. Seperti kata Aboeji"ujar umma ketika melihatku sedang menatap Siwon Hyung karena reflek kaget.

"Kajja, my cute-Kyu kita tidur, bukankah tadi kamu mengantuk"Changmin Hyung menarikku untuk naik tangga, menghiraukan teriakan umma yang menyuruhku untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai dikamar Changmin Hyung menyuruhku untuk membersihkan muka dan berganti dengan pakaiannya karena semua baju-bajuku di koper dan belum dirapikan.

Aku menggunakan kaos dan boxer saja. Menggunakan celana ketika tidur bukanlah kebiasaanku, itu membuatku tidak leluasa ketika tidur. Errr, sepertinya bajunya terlalu besar dan panjang. Ha-ah tidak apa-apalah hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan ..

'Ya Tuhan, apa semua orang korea itu memiliki tatapan aneh. Kenapa semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?'batinku ketika melihat Siwon Hyung yang sedang memegang ipad dan Changmin Hyung yang sedang memegang PSP di ranjang menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah aku ini aneh.

"Hyung, apa Kyu aneh?"ucapku dengan nada yang kaku.

"Aniya, sepertinya bajuku terlalu besar untuk ukuranmu"jawab Changmin Hyung yang sepertinya kaku juga. 'kaa-san, Kyu ingin pulang saja'.

"Kemarilah BabyKyu, tidur bersama Hyung"Siwon Hyung menepuk-nepuk ranjang bagian tengah, sepertinya aku akan tidur bersama kedua Hyungku ini.

Tanpa ragu aku naik ke ranjang dan memposisikan diriku di antara Siwon Hyung di bagian kananku dan Changmin Hyung dibagian kiriku. **Sedikit canggung memang, tapi mereka saudaraku, dan aku mencintai mereka. Seperti yang kaa-san ajarkan padaku**.

Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung meletakkan gadget mereka kemudian tangan mereka memelukku. Aku sangat bahagia ternyata mereka semua menerimaku dan menyayangiku. Tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini.

Siwon Hyung menghadapkan tubuhku agar memeluknya dari depan, dan Changmin Hyung secara otomatis memelukku dari belakang. Sepertinya aku mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan' batinku.

"Istirahatlah, my cute-Kyu"ucap Changmin Hyung sambil mencium tengkukku. Geli, tapi aku tahan. **Aku takut jika dikira menolak dan menyakiti hatinya**.

"Jaljayo, BabyKyu"kali ini Siwon Hyung mengecup puncak kepalaku.

**VIOS**

**Normal POV**

Kring kring kring (phone ringtones)

"Yeobseyo.."salam sopan Mrs. Choi kepada orang di ujung sana.

"Unnie, ini aku, Hana. Apakah Kyu sudah sampai. Aku khawatir"ujar sosok diseberang sana, Hana.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyu kaa-san. Uri Kyu-Kyu sudah sampai dengan selamat. Sekarang ia tidur dengan kedua hyung-nya"balas Mrs. Choi dengan nada sumringah.

"Ah, syukurlah unnie. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Takut ia diculik, Kyu itu polos"ucap Hana –Kyu kaa-san dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya! Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengajari anakmu itu. Hmm..."goda Mrs. Choi dengan nada ibu-ibu jail.

"Ya! Unnie, Hana hanya tidak suka dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang yang pembangkang dan tidak tau aturan. Itulah kenapa aku mengajarinya seperti itu"kilah Hana dengan rengekan seperti adik merengek pada kakaknya.

"Tapi aku bangga terhadapmu, Hana-ah. Kyu benar-benar anak yang patuh dan tidak banyak ulah. Tidak seperti anakku Changmin yang evil" ujar Mrs. Choi dengan nada seolah-olah kecewa.

"Ahahah, justru kalau Changmin tidak jail, berarti dia bukan anakmu unnie"gelak Hana diseberang sana.

"Ck, benar-benar dongsaeng nakal. Ohya, bagaimana dengan kabar uri yeobo? Sehatkah?" kini terdengar nada yang lebih serius dari Mrs. Choi.

"Ne, gwenchana unnie. Yeobo kita baik-baik saja. 2 minggu lagi kami akan kesana"ujar Hana dengan nada penuh kehangatan.

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri? Kau baik-baik sajakan"Tanya Mrs. Choi.

"Unnie-ya, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku selalu sehat unnie. Justru unnie-lah yang harus jaga kesehatan. Jangan menyepelekan kesehatan jantung unnie. Maaf selalu membuat unnie khawatir"lirih Hana.

"Hana-ya, kita ini sekeluarga. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita memberikan perhatian. Dan terima kasih telah melahirkan Choi Kyuhyun ke dalam keluarga ini"Mrs. Choi meneteskan air matanya ketika mendengar nada lirih Hana –istri kedua Mr. Choi.

" Ne, unnie. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih atas ketulusan unnie terhadapku, yang rela untuk berbagi"lirih –lagi Hana.

"Hana-ya. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Bukankah keluarga kita bahagia"Mrs. Choi kali ini tersenyum mengingat keluarganya. Meskipun dimadu, tapi ia tetap bahagia. Tidak ada salahnya jika berbagi cinta. Ia bukanlah wanita egois. Ia hanyalah seorang istri yang menempatkan dimana suami adalah raja baginya.

"Unnie, aku benar-benar menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia. Terima kasih unnie. Mohon jaga Kyuhyun-ku ne, unnie"ucap Hana dengan nada ceria –dipaksakan.

"Ne, aku tau Hana-ya. Soal uri Kyu-Kyu jangan khawatir. Kami pasti akan menjaganya".

"Annyeong unnie" pamit Hana diujung line.

"Ne, annyeong".

Tut tut tut

Mrs. Choi mengulas senyuman ketika meletakkan gagang telephone.

**VIOS**

Siwon membuka matanya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Kyuhyun di dadanya. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan amat sangat perlahan. Dan secara otomatis Changmin yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang-pun membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada pergerakan yang mengganggu tangannya yang sedang memeluk pinggang Kyuhun.

"Ssttttt,,,, tidurlah, Baby"desis Siwon ketika Kyuhyun menggeliat.

Changmin mengikuti Siwon, bangun dengan sangat perlahan. Agar tidak mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

Kemudian mereka keluar kamar bersama-sama, menuruni tangga untuk menemui Mrs. Choi. Siwon dan Changmin menuju dapur, tempat favourite ibu mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu selain di butik.  
Changmin mencium pipi kanan Mrs. Choi, sedangkan Siwon pipi kiri Mrs. Choi. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis. Pikir Mrs. Choi.

"Apakah uri Kyunnie tidur siang dengan nyenyak?"Tanya Mrs. Choi sambil mengaduk-aduk soup.

"Ne, umma. BabyKyu tidur seperti seorang baby"jawab Siwon dengan diiringi dimple smile-nya.

"Yupss, dan sebentar lagi dia akan mengandung baby kita"balas Changmin dengan seringai mesumnya.

Tuk

Mrs. Choi memukul kepala Changmin dengan sendok pengukur kaldu.

"Dasar mesum**. Kami** **menyuruh kalian untuk menghamili Kyunnie bukan untuk main-main, Changmin. Tapi untuk hal yang serius**"marah Mrs. Choi yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan untuk anak bungsunya, Choi Changmin.

"Ya ya umma, aku tau. Lagipula jika aku tidak serius tidak mungkin aku mau berbagi dengan Siwon Hyung"cibir Changmin.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun umma, dan aku juga tidak ingin ada yang menyakitinya"lanjut Changmin yang kali ini lebih serius.

"Ne, umma. Wonnie juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Umma dan Hana kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir tentang uri Kyu-Kyu"ucap Siwon melembut ketika melihat raut wajah Mrs. Choi terlukis gurat kekhawatiran.

"Dan kami juga tidak terpaksa umma, my cute-Kyu itu benar-benar manis. Hmm, can't wait .."ujar Changmin meyakinkan dengan nada jailnya.

Pletakkk ..

"Dasar keturunan Choi Kiho pervert"Mrs. Choi menjitak anaknya, Choi Changmin dengan penuh 'sayang'. Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat adik dan ibunya yang selalu saja 'akrab'.

"Umma, apakah umma tau jika bau badan uri Kyu-Kyu itu benar-benar seperti parfume baby. Kaa-san benar-benar menjaga uri Kyu-Kyu"ujar Changmin yang asyik mencomot bulgogi yang diiris Siwon.

"Itu karena Kyunnie memang menggunakan product baby semua, Changmin. Tau sendirikan jika kaa-san itu tidak rela jika Kyunnie tumbuh dewasa"Mrs. Mengaduk-aduk kaldu dalam soup.

"He is my Babykyu"ujar Siwon tiba-tiba dan tersenyum kepada Mrs. Choi, oh jangan lupakan kedipan matanya kepada ibunya.

"And my cute-Kyu"sambung Changmin. Dan terkekehlah mereka semua. Termasuk para maid yang berada didapur.

**VIOS**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"Engghh .."erangku ketika bangun karena merasakan seseorang mencium bibirku, aniya, tapi ingin memakan bibirku. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Siwon Hyung yang memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibirku? Mungkin.

Ia kemudian melepas tautan kami, memandangku dengan penuh sayang dan kehangatan. Benar-benar teduh mata itu. Tangannya membelai surai ikalku dari samping. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Hyung.."ucapku serak.

"Ne, Baby? Maaf membangunkanmu, BabyKyu. Kajja cuci muka lalu makan malam"aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku, kemudian melihat jam dinding menunjukkan angka 8:05.

Dengan perlahan aku bangun dan dibantu Siwon Hyung. Ia menuntunku ke kamar mandi. Membantu atau lebih tepatnya membersihkan wajahku dengan sapuan handuk hangat.  
Siwon Hyung benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Aku menyukainya, seperti kaa-san dan Aboeji yang selalu lembut kepadaku.

Aku menghentikan gerakan tangan Siwon Hyung dengan tangan kiriku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan aku tau itu apa.

Siwon Hyung menahan nafsu.

Sejak dari tadi, sejak ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut. aku tau ia menahan 'agar tidak melukaiku'. Dan sekarang ia menahan atau lebih tepatnya mengontrol nafas-nya agar ia 'tidak menyakitiku'.

Aku tau aku ini polos. Namun aku juga tau apa itu yang namanya nafsu. Aku bukanlah seorang anak laki-laki yang bodoh.

Kaa-san memang mengajarkanku semua yang baik dan mencegah agar aku tidak menjadi anak yang tidak tau aturan. Namun bukan berarti kaa-san tidak mengajariku tentang apa itu nafsu. Bagi kaa-san justru nafsu dan cara pengontrolan itulah yang penting. Jika aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang dua hal ini, maka justru ia takut jika suatu hari aku jatuh dalam 'dunia nafsu yang menggebu-gebu', maka apa bedanya aku dengan 'anak-anak yang tidak tau aturan'.

Oleh karena itu, kaa-san memberitahuku dan mengajariku tentang nafsu.

Aku memandang dalam mata Siwon Hyung. Mata itu bening layaknya malaikat pelindung. Aku suka semua yang ada pada Siwon Hyung. Kemudian aku menangkup pipi Siwon dengan tangan kananku yang tadi hanya diam. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Chuu~

Aku mencium bibir joker Siwon Hyung. Hanya menempel untuk beberapa saat sebelum Siwon Hyung melumat halus bibirku. Seperti dugaanku jika Siwon Hyung menahan gejolak nafsunya. Aku memberi tanda dengan membalas menghisap bibir bawahnya. Ia sepertinya kaget namun ia sepertinya juga senang aku membalasnya. Ia kini menghisap bibir atasku. Kemudian aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

Cukup lama kami berciuman. Tangan kiriku turun dari lehernya dan meremas lembut dadanya, tanda bahwa aku butuh oksigen.  
Ia mengerti dan melepaskan tautan kami. Kami saling memandang lagi.

Tangan kiriku yang tadi meremas dadanya kini memegang pipinya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"**Jangan ditahan, Hyung. Kaa-san sudah memberitahuku**"ucapku setelah menetralkan nafasku.

Ia membelai rambutku lagi, "Aku tidak tahu. Dan dari mana kamu belajar berciuman?"ujarnya yang kini dengan nada dingin. Tidak selembut tadi. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Dari komik yang kubaca"ucapku lirih, err aku sedikit malu. Tapi bagaimanapun aku menjaga bibir ini hanya untuk Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung.

Ya, kaa-san sudah memberitahuku semuanya. Jika aku hanya akan menikah dan melahirkan anak untuk Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung. Sejak saat itu kaa-san selalu mengingatkanku jika seluruh jiwa dan ragaku hanya dimiliki Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung. Aku hanya boleh menyerahkannya hanya pada mereka.

Oleh karena itu agar aku tidak terlalu polos, kaa-san memberiku komik yaoi. Aku hanya diperbolehkan membaca komik yaoi saja. Terkadang aku berpikir jika kaa-san itu aneh. Mungkinkah dia fujoshi penggemar incest ? bagaimana pun Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung masih sedarah denganku, sama-sama mengalir darah Aboeji.

Chup

Siwon Hyung mengecup pipiku ketika aku menunduk malu karena mengakui belajar-kissing-dari-komik.

"Kamu tau, BabyKyu. Hatiku sangat takut untuk mendengar jawabanmu tadi. Aku berpikir jika kamu pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain diriku dan Changmin"ucapnya yang kini kembali pada nada lembut. Jadi itu alasannya tadi Siwon Hyung berbicara dingin kepadaku.

"Kaa-san selalu mengingatkanku agar aku menjaga diri"jawabku masih dengan menundukkan wajah.

**VIOS**

"Ehemm, sepertinya sangat romantis sekali scene kamar mandi kalian hingga melupakanku"ucap Changmin Hyung dengan nada sinis. Aku kaget melihatnya tiba-tiba duduk diatas ranjang. Apa aku sudah menyakitinya hingga ia berkata sinis seperti itu?

"Changmin.."ucap Siwon Hyung dengan nada dingin.

"Ya! Hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda"kilah Changmin Hyung.

"Tidak lucu Changminnie. Kamu membuat uri Kyunnie takut dan merasa bersalah?"kata Siwon Hyung yang sepertinya tau apa maksud hatiku.

Changmin Hyung turun dari ranjang kemudian memutari tubuhku, apa maksudnya bersikap seperti itu? aku jadi bingung dengan perilakunya.

Kemudian ia memelukku dari belakang,menghirup nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang menggelitik leherku. "Aku hanya bercanda. My cute-Kyu"ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dan aku hanya akan benar-benar berkata sinis hanya pada orang luar"ia menjilat leherku. Ini benar-benar geli. "Tidak mungkin aku sinis padamu, it's immposible"dan menghisap kuat leherku.

Siwon Hyung kini memelukku dari depan, mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua tangan Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang aku kenakan.

"Aku yakin Siwonnie Hyung, jika uri Kyu-Kyu sudah pernah membaca komik yang lebih dari kissing"bisik Changmin Hyung pada telingaku, namun ia tujukan pada Siwon Hyung yang tentu saja mendengarnya.

"Ne, Changminnie"balas Siwon Hyung yang sibuk mengulum telingaku dan tangannya memelintir nipple-ku. Sedangkan Changmin Hyung masih sibuk memberi kissmark dan mengusap-usap perutku.

Ceeklekkk

"Chang ... Ya! Kalian ingin memperkosa Kyunnie tanpa makan malam, huh?!".

**TBC**

_November, 14.12_

**VIOS  
(beta-trans at.h_getz)**

Note :

Iya, saya tau jika ini sangat memaksa keadaan. **Kaa-san yang tidak suka anaknya tidak tau aturan tapi ia malah menyuruh anaknya sendiri untuk dihamili dua hyung tirinya.  
ANEH DAN TIDAK MASUK AKAL, BUKAN** ?

Namun, Next chapter akan saya **UNGKAP ALASANNYA**  
Hanya saja **saya sedang ingin membuat incest dan threesome namun berbeda**. But, I think this fict failed. But, its on going # saya labil -,-"  
Ohya, apakah bahasa saya kali ini sudah 'naik' ? karena saya membuat ini Chinese-indo, tidak seperti biasanya Chinese-Eng.  
My beta-trans benar-benar malas untuk mentranslet semuanya, karena saya hanya akan membaca hasilnya tanpa berpikir menyusun kalimat. =="  
So, kali ini dia hanya mentranslet Chinese saja. Dan mengecheck tanpa mengedit typho(s). She too busy with vacation, so do I ... (-.-)".  
**NEXT CHAPTER FULL NC**

Apakah ada yang membaca **ff ChangKyu "My cute-Kyu" ?**  
Sesuai target review, Sudah ada **sequelnya** dalam bahasa Chinese-Indo. So, tunggu sang translatornya, ok ..  
**Dan sedikit bocoran, disana BDSM  
just like what you want on your review ^^**

Menulis FF Bahasa Indonesia itu sedikit susah karena harus menghindari typho(s)

So,

**REVIEW PLEASE..  
(mohon dengan bahasa yang sopan ya ^^)**

_(please, visit our profile to find out who we are ..)_


	2. Chapter 2A

_Changmin Hyung turun dari ranjang kemudian memutari tubuhku, apa maksudnya bersikap seperti itu? aku jadi bingung dengan perilakunya._

_Kemudian ia memelukku dari belakang,menghirup nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang menggelitik leherku._

"_Aku hanya bercanda. My cute-Kyu."ia mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Dan aku hanya akan benar-benar berkata sinis hanya pada orang luar."ia menjilat leherku. Ini benar-benar geli._

"_Tidak mungkin aku sinis padamu, it's immposible." dan menghisap kuat leherku._

_Siwon Hyung kini memelukku dari depan, mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua tangan Siwon Hyung dan Changmin Hyung menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang aku kenakan._

"_Aku yakin Siwonnie Hyung, jika uri Kyu-Kyu sudah pernah membaca komik yang lebih dari kissing."bisik Changmin Hyung pada telingaku, namun ia tujukan pada Siwon Hyung yang tentu saja mendengarnya._

"_Ne, Changminnie."balas Siwon Hyung yang sibuk mengulum telingaku dan tangannya memelintir nipple-ku. Sedangkan Changmin Hyung masih sibuk memberi kissmark dan mengusap-usap perutku. _

_Ceeklekkk _

"_Chang ... Ya! Kalian ingin memperkosa Kyunnie tanpa makan malam, huh?!"._

**Kyu-Kyu...**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelves

Pairing : Choi Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, 2shoot, Incest, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I've warned you before**

A/N : ingat ini **2shoot! INCEST & BOYS LOVE & THREESOME**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

.

**VIOS**

.

**Choi Siwon, 25 years old**

**Choi Changmin, 23 years old**

**Choi Kyuhyun, 18 years old**

**BACALAH DENGAN TEMPO YANG LEMBUT**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

"Umma?" lirihku.

"Ck, umma mengganggu saja." Decak Changmin hyung. Bibirnya yang tadi menghisap kuat kulitku berhenti.

Ah bagaimana ini, aku sangat tidak enak hati kepada umma.

Umma yang tadinya berada diambang pintu kini berjalan kearah kami, kemudian menarik tanganku namun matanya memberikan death glare kepada Changmin hyung yang berdecak lagi dan Siwon hyung yang hanya menyengir kaku.

"Kajja, Kyunnie. Kita makan dulu. Arasseo." Wajah umma yang tadinya galak kini begitu lembut ketika menatapku. Benar kata kaa-san jika umma itu orangnya sangat baik.

"Dan kau duo Choi, makan atau tidak terserah." Lalu umma menarik tanganku lagi, keluar dari kamar ini.

Sesampainya di meja makan, umma menarik kursi disamping kirinya dan menyuruhku untuk mendudukinya.

"Eh? Aboeji?" Aku terkejut jika ternyata diujung meja makan ini ada Aboeji yang sedang duduk dan membaca surat kabar.

"Ne, Kyu. Ini Aboeji dan Aboeji belum sempat membaca surat kabar tadi pagi."

Aku menatap umma karena masih bingung dengan keberadaan Aboeji dan ucapannya barusan. Bukankah seharusnya Aboeji akan kesini seminggu lagi bersama kaa-san?!

Seolah mengerti dengan kebingunganku, umma yang duduk disebelahku tersenyum lembut sambil menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkukku.

"Umma pikir Kyunnie sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Aboeji yang suka baca surat kabar malam hari. Dan kaa-san –"

"Kaa-san menyuruh Aboeji untuk pulang ke Korea dulu, Kyunnie. Dan sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengerti maksud kaa-san." Sela Aboeji ketika umma akan menjelaskan dari tatapanku tadi.

'Apakah kaa-san ingin memberikan waktu khusus untuk Aboeji dan umma?!'

'Apakah aku juga akan mengalami hal seperti ini suatu saat nanti?!'

"Ya, apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini benar, Kyunnie. Itulah tujuan kaa-san." Ujar umma. Sepertinya umma ini Reader mind.

"Dan kau juga pasti akan mengalaminya." Ucap Aboeji lalu melipat surat kabar dan meeletakkannya disamping gelas yang telah terisi air putih.

Sepertinya Aboeji juga Reader mind.

"ehm ehm, maaf kami terlambat." Changmin hyung dan Siwon hyung kini menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

Siwon hyung berhadapan dengan umma, sedangkan didepanku sendiri adalah Changmin hyung yang asyik memandangku dan memberikan kedipan matanya.

"Hentikan itu, Changmin. Kau seperti pria desa yang tidak pernah melihat makhluk 'bagus' saja." Aboeji sepertinya risih dengan tingkah Changmin hyung. Umma dan Siwon hyung hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ini memang pria desa yang sedang terpesona dengan makhluk manis, Aboeji." Lalu memberikan kedipan matanya lagi kepadaku.

Plak.

"Jangan menggombal di meja makan." Siwon hyung memukul kepala Changmin hyung dengan surat kabar yang tadi dibaca Aboeji.

"Ck, bilang saja kau iri padaku karena tidak bisa menggombal."

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kyunnie. Jika lidahmu masih belum terbiasa dengan masakan Korea, Aboeji bisa menyuruh maid disini untuk membuatkan Sushi."

"Terima kasih, Aboeji. Kyu akan mencoba membiasakan diri." Aboeji menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya kini menyentuh sendok dan garpu, kami pun mengikutinya.

Makan malam yang tenang. Dan sepertinya kami semua memang terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Begitupula denganku.

**.**

**.**

"Dessert, please." Perintah umma kepada salah satu maid disini, lalu maid tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi kedapur.

"Coba rasanya, Kyunnie. Umma sendiri yang membuatnya. Namanya Hwachae soup." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu menyendok soup buah ini.

"Em, enak."

"hanya itu saja?" sepertinya umma ingin mendengar komentar lebih dariku.

"Sepertinya umma menggunakan madu terlalu banyak dan sedikit menutupi rasa buahnya. Mian jika –"

"Aniya. Umma justru senang dan setuju dengan pendapatmu, Kyunnie. Umma memang sengaja meletakkan madu lebih sedikit, karena umma pikir Kyunnie menyukai manis."

"Bahkan jika soup ini tanpa madu-pun akan tetap manis jika memakannya sambil menatap my cute-Kyu." Changmin hyung menginterupsi percakapan umma dan memberikan kedipan matanya lagi kepadaku.

Sepertinya calon suami kedua-ku ini penggoda.

Dan jangan tanyakan kepadaku apakah aku blushing, karena bagaimanapun seseorang pasti akan memerah atau malu karena bahagia ketika sedang dipuji. Entah itu wanita, maupun lelaki sekalipun. Terlebih disini aku-lah yang menjadi uke.

"Berhenti menggoda Kyu, Changmin-ah. Kau ini." Umma sepertinya sedikit kesal karena percakapan kami diinterupsi oleh anaknya yang er naughty? Sepertinya.

"Kyu~"

"Eh? Ne, Aboeji.." Sahutku ketika tiba-tiba Aboeji memanggil namaku. Beliau meletakkan sendok soupnya, mengelap sedikit bibirnya yang mungkin terasa sedikit lengket karena kuah madu-nya.

"Kau sudah tau alasan kenapa kau akan dinikahkan dengan kedua hyung-mu ini, kan?" Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu meletakkan sendok soup dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Begitupula yang lainnya.

Sedangkan umma memberikan kode agar para maid yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang kami untuk meninggalkan ruang makan ini.

"Ne, Aboeji. Kyu tahu."

"Semuanya?" tanya Beliau.

"Em, entahlah." Jawabku dengan ragu. Karena aku juga tidak mengetahui keseluruhan alasan kaa-san.

"Hm, sepertinya belum." Ujar Beliau.

"Baiklah, biar Aboeji akan menjelaskan semuanya. Seperti awal pendapat kalian tentang hal ini. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Namun kami percayai akan hal ini." Ucap umma.

"Dulu ketika Aboeji menikah dengan umma, kami sangat bahagia. Hingga suatu hari Aboeji bertemu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya Biksu di sebuah Kuil di Jepang. Dia mengatakan bahwa Aboeji tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan karena telah menyakiti hati seorang wanita yang baik namun pendiam begitu dalam."

"Ketika itu Aboeji tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Bahkan Aboeji menganggap jika itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon semata."

"Hingga Aboeji menyadari sesuatu ketika Aboeji kehilangan janin yang sedang Umma kandung untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Pada waktu itu Aboeji menceritakan semuanya pada Umma kalian. Lalu ia menyuruh Aboeji untuk mencari wanita yang Aboeji sakiti. Bahkan Aboeji tidak tau siapa sosok itu." Aku melihat pancaran kelembut mata Aboeji ketika menceritkan ini. Tidak ada rasa sedih sedikitpun.

Ia justru kini tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Umma dengan penuh rasa sayang dan terima kasih.

"Dan ternyata wanita itu adalah sahabatku sendiri." Kini Umma yang bersuara. Ia bahkan beralih untuk menatapku.

Dan tatapan itu sangat lembut.

"Kau tau Kyunnie, jika ternyata kaa-san mencintai Aboeji terlebih dulu. Bahkan mereka lebih dulu berkenalan." Lanjut Umma.

"Kaa-san menyimpan rasa cintanya agar bisa melihat kami bahagia. Bahkan di hari dimana kami menikah-pun ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan cantik tanpa kami ketahui jika ia menangis dan menjerit didalam hati."

"Umma~" Lirih Siwon hyung. Sepertinya sedikit terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan hal ini. begitupula denganku.

"Umma menyadarinya ketika membuka album pernikahan kami. Ketika itu Umma terpuruk setelah kehilangan tiga janin dalam waktu dua tahun."

"Umma memandang satu-persatu foto pernikahan kami dan mengamatinya."

"Tidak sengaja mata Umma menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada salah satu foto."

"Di foto tersebut Umma melihat dimana kaa-san yang sedang duduk dikursi gereja baris kedua sedang menangis."

"Namun, kau tau Kyu~" Umma memandangku dengan penuh sayang. Tangan kanan yang tadinya digenggam Aboeji terlepas dan kini kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Ia menangis bukan karena bahagia semata. Namun juga menangis karena keihklasan."

"Umma adalah seorang wanita, tentu saja Umma juga merasakan sakit dan sesak dibalik itu semua."

"Sorotan mata itu bagai indera pengecap."

"Mungkin bibir akan mengatakan tidak. Namun lidah tidak mungkin berbohong."

"Sama hal-nya dengan Mata. Kau tau Kyu jika kaa-san memiliki mata yang indah dengan eyes-smile yang akan selalu menghiasinya."

"Mata Kaa-san mengatakan jika ia turut bahagia atas pernikahan kami dengan eyes-smile andalannya."

"Namun sorotan mata itu mengatakan hal yang lain."

"Ya, ia bahagia karena melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Namun tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Karena sebagian hatinya yang lain ia harus merelakan orang yang dicintai bersama sahabatnya sendiri."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerima Kaa-san dan menerima Kyu. Terima kasih juga karena telah menyayangi kami." Lanjutku.

"Dan setelah Aboeji menikahi Kaa-san, 7 hari setelahnya Umma dinyatakan telah mengandung janin berusia 10 hari." Aboeji melanjutkan ceritanya. Kini matanya memandang Siwon hyung dengan maksud menyatakan jika janin itu ialah Siwon hyung.

"Dan Aboeji kembali ke Kuil itu untuk bermaksud berterima kasih serta ingin bertanya semua apa yang telah terjadi pada kehidupan Aboeji kepada Biksu itu."

"Aboeji bertemu dengannya kembali. Ia berdiri dihadapan sebuah lonceng yang sangat besar. Matanya terpejam sedangkan tangannya dalam posisi berdoa cara para pemeluk agama Hindu-Buddha."

"Sebelum Aboeji mengeluarkan sepatah-katapun, ia berujar jika Aboeji harus menikahkan kedua putra-ku dari istri pertama dengan seorang putra dari istri kedua-ku."

"Shock? Tentu saja Aboeji shock."

"Aboeji bertanya alasannya dan ia hanya menjawab jika itu tidak dilakukan, maka pada hari yang sama juga aku akan kehilangan ketiga putraku dalam waktu yang sama juga."

"Aboeji merasa hal ini tidak masuk akal dan seperti sebuah lelucon. Akhirnya Aboeji pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu."

"Namun malamnya Aboeji memikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Apa yang terucap dari bibirnya ketika itu benar-benar terjadi, jadi kemungkinan apa yang ia ucapkan kali ini pun bisa juga terjadi."

"Keesokkan harinya Aboeji pergi ke Kuil itu lagi, namun kali ini justru Aboeji tidak menemukannya. Bahkan Aboeji sudah bertanya dengan penjaga Kuil tentang Biksu itu, namun justru penjaga itu malah bertanya Apakah Aboeji gila karena seingatnya kemarin ia melihat Aboeji sedang berbicara sendiri didepan lonceng Kuil."

"Entah mengapa ini merusak suasana. Tadinya sangat terharu. Namun entah mengapa saat cerita pada kalimat terakhir Aboeji itu sungguh menggelikan." Kata Changmin hyung dengan mimik wajah yang er sweatdrop? Sepertinya.

Plak.

"Justru kau yang merusak suasana, Min-ah!" Siwon hyung memukul kembali kepala Changmin hyung dengan surat kabar.

"Ya! Aku rasa Hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama, kan? Bahkan mungkin dalam otak Hyung itu mengatakan bahwa Biksu itu adalah Hantu. Mengaku sajalah."

"Ya! Kau ini." Dan sepertinya aku, Umma dan Aboeji bersweatdrop.

Moment ini aneh namun entah mengapa tersemat rasa bahagia. Entahlah, sulit untuk aku jelaskan.

"Cukup Siwon-ah, Changmin-ya. Aboeji sendiri kadang juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Yeobo, kau sepertinya mempunyai bakat terpendam untuk mari-menambah-merusak-suasana."

"Kekeke~ sepertinya bakatku bertambah." Balas Aboeji sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Umma. Sepertinya aku tau asal-mula-Changmin's-wink.

'Kaa-san, Kyu merndukanmu.' Batinku ketika melihat moment bahagia ini.

"Jadi, karena itulah Aboeji memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian bertiga. Itulah alasan Kaa-san menjaga Kyunnie dengan baik, lembut dan hati-hati serta mengajarkan Kyunnie tentang hal-hal 'khusus'." Aish, aku malu sekali ketika Aboeji mengatakan hal ini didepan Siwon hyung dan Changmin hyung. Terlebih ditambah dengan kedipan sebelah mata dari Beliau.

Jika dengan Kaa-san aku masih bisa menanganinya dengan diam.

Namun kali ini Aboeji menggodaku didepan semua-nya. Ah, ingin sekali aku menyembunyikan rona ini, Tuhan.

"Kau manis sekali BabyKyu jika sedang blushing." Ujar Siwon hyung.

"Sangat manis." Kali ini aku mendengarnya dari Changmin hyung. Sedangkan Aboeji dan Umma hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil mereka.

Terima kasih Tuhan telah memberikan keluarga yang begitu baik kepadaku.

**VIOS**

Kini aku sendiri di kamar ini. Kamar yang memang khusus untuk kami bertiga. Dulu-nya Siwon hyung dan Changmin hyung memiliki kamar masing-masing. Namun mulai hari ini mereka akan berpindah dikamar ini.

Tidur bersama.

Tidur bertiga.

Dan tentunya dengan tidur-tidur yang lain.

Eh? Sejak kapan diriku mulai pervert seperti ini. Ck.

Cklek.

"Umma?" Umma masuk kamar sambil membawa segelas orange juice. Kenapa bukan susu saja seperti kaa-san.

'Kyu, jangan pernah membedakan Kaa-san dan umma. Itu tidak baik. Arraseo.' Aku teringat dengan pesan Kaa-san. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa tentang hal ini.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Umma disuruh kaa-san untuk membuatkanmu orange juice ini, bukan susu." Aku jadi semakin yakin jika Umma ini Reader minds.

"Gomawo, Umma." Aku meminum juice itu hingga habis.

"Baiklah Umma keluar dulu. Karena kau sudah meminum juice ini sampai habis dalam satu kali minum, maka tugas Umma-pun selesai."

"Nde? Tugas?" Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Umma justru mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

Beliau berjalan menuju pintu, memutar knop-nya. Sebelum keluar ia berujar jika, "Orange juice tadi special titipan kaa-san namun dibuat 'khusus' oleh Umma, Uri Kyu-Kyu."

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum–aniya itu tadi lebih seperti smirk?

Tapi tidak mungkin Umma yang begitu lembut dan anggun menyeringai.

"Eh? Panas?"

"Ha-ah." Sepertinya aku tau maksud Umma tadi dan juga 'titipan' kaa-san yang bukanlah 'Orang juice' namun 'Kau harus agresif dalam memuaskan pasanganmu, Kyunnie'.

Seharusnya aku tau sejak awal jika kaa-san berkata, "Jika Umma nantinya membuat Orange Juice diminum sampai habis ne, Kyunnie. Jangan menyisakan setetes-pun. Kau akan melukai hati Umma nanti, arraseo?!"

Cklek.

"Hyung.." Siwon hyung dan Changmin hyung masuk kamar bersamaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, BabyKyu?"

"Nde?" Jangan-jangan Siwon hyung menyadari jika aku kini sedang er ...

"Eh, apakah kamar ini panas Kyunnie hingga kau berkeringat? Hm?" Kini Changmin yang bertanya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Em, aniya." Aku berusaha menutupi rasa gugupku.

"Benarkah?" Kini Changmin hyung berada didepanku. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang keluar melalui pori-pori dahiku.

"Eh? Panas?" Bingungnya. Apakah suhu badanku sudah memanas? Tapi ini baru 5 menit.

"Panas?" Siwon hyung mengulang kata terakhir Changmin hyung. Ia melihatku dengan pandangan mata yang er entahlah.

"Kau panas, BabyKyu. Butuh bantuan untuk turun ke tahap 'kehangatan'? Em?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Bagaimana Siwon hyung begitu mudah mengetahuinya.

"Ah iya. Aku hampir saja lupa." Ujar Changmin hyung lalu mendorong tubuhku yang tadinya terduduk dikasur menjadi berbaring.

"Dan dengan senang hati Choi Changmin akan ikut 'menurunkan' suhu ini."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_January, 17.13_

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-trans at.h_getz)**_

Note :

Hai, I am **getz**. –bow–

Sebenarnya saya upload ini karena waktu itu saya buka acc dan ada PM masuk dari **kyu7**. So, saya tanya sama **VIOS-ge,** Bagaimana jika saya upload saja last chapter ini coz nanti keburu jadi 'mushroom' di PC *plak.

Dan last chapter ini saya bagi dua, coz ehmNCehm panjang gila woii. Kalo saya teruskan nantinya bukannya kalian HOT /slapped rame-rame/ tapi malah pada tertidur.

Well, sedikit bocoran ya ini. dari semua threesome yang pernah saya baca, baru kali ini saya baca ehm-style-ehm seperti FF ini.

Demi apa, saya yang translet ini malah blushing sendiri. Untung saya transletnya sendiri, coba ada BF bisa-bisa ...

Saya tau chapter ini kalian mau bilang ANEH, GA MASUK AKAL, KOK GINI, Ah~ READER KECEWA DENGAN ALASAN KAA-SAN, etc.

Kan dari awal **VIOS-ge** sudah tulis di **WARNING.**

So, kalo ga masuk ya dimasukin aja (?) /ops/.

Sebenarnya VIOS-ge masih enggan buat setuju upload pada awalnya coz INDONESIA MASIH SAJA FANWAR SESAMA FANDOM HANYA KARENA FF TENTANG STATUS SEME DAN UKE.

VIOS-ge sadar jika FF dia bukanlah apa-apa, namun ini ia lakukan atas dasar mencegah agar fanwar juga tidak terjadi lagi di FFn melalui REVIEW. Terutama jika ada 'seseorang' yang berniat ngebash, ngeflame, etc.

Sungguh ironis.

Dan saya berharap **STOP IT !**

Sebenarnya kalian hanya perlu take easy aja. **SUKA BACA, NGGAK YA ABAIKAN. **

**Apakah ini sangat susah? **

Apapun itu, **PLEASE DON'T ..**

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS, FOLLOW & FAV : **

**Alcici349 **wishycks **Chang MoMo ** rikha-chan **gaemwon407** chikakyu  
HaeUKE **the end ** miszshanty05 **RuCho D'Evil** Someone **fin95 ** Simbaa **xoxoxo  
MyKyubee ** 1013 **encungie** Blackyuline **LuCassieopeia** ChoMhia **MissELFVIP**  
nannaa **kim eun neul **Maknaelovers **juli Constantine** astri **heechie** hansuki **Kimimaki** Kim Yemi  
**Qniee love nest** Aninkyuelf **Evil ukekyu** ZoeKyu **NaraKim** yukari **jaexi** Guest  
Irmawks **desi2121** Kayla Wonkyu **ilma** shiminkyuu **HaeSan** President of the girls  
**Mrs. Drakyu1403** **Mei sexy lady** me **arriedonghae** kyu7 **unknown** heeeHyun

**Blackyuline ** Choi Kyo Joon **LuCassieopeia**  
**Mrs. Drakyu1403** Mrs Kim siFujoshi **Park Nara Quinnevil  
Phie-Desu **RuCho D'Evil **ZoeKyu** arriedonghae **fin95** kyu7 **reptarawr** song min ah

0212echy **MissELFVIP** Mrs. Drakyu1403 **Park Nara Quinnevil** Phie-Desu  
**RuCho D'Evil** ZoeKyu **desi2121** heeeHyun **miszshanty05**  
**n4oK0** reptawawr

**.**

Semua pertanyaan kalian, akan dijawab VIOS-ge pada next Chapter  
terutama untuk** fin95**.

Dan VIOS-ge **tidak memaksa** kalian untu mereview.  
Namun, REVIEW-lah dengan hati **yang ikhlas** dan lapang dada /eh, apa ini =,="/

**.**

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A **

_**(VIOS-ge itu cowok, jangan panggil eonni, unni, atau author. Just VIOS or Sean. OK *wink)**_


	3. Chapter 2B

_Cklek._

"_Hyung.." Siwon hyung dan Changmin hyung masuk kamar bersamaan._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, BabyKyu?"_

"_Nde?" Jangan-jangan Siwon hyung menyadari jika aku kini sedang er ..._

"_Eh, apakah kamar ini panas Kyunnie hingga kau berkeringat? Hm?" Kini Changmin yang bertanya sambil berjalan kearahku. _

"_Em, aniya." Aku berusaha menutupi rasa gugupku._

"_Benarkah?" Kini Changmin hyung berada didepanku. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang keluar melalui pori-pori dahiku._

"_Eh? Panas?" Bingungnya. Apakah suhu badanku sudah memanas? Tapi ini baru 5 menit._

"_Panas?" Siwon hyung mengulang kata terakhir Changmin hyung. Ia melihatku dengan pandangan mata yang er entahlah._

"_Kau panas, BabyKyu. Butuh bantuan untuk turun ke tahap 'kehangatan'? Em?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Bagaimana Siwon hyung begitu mudah mengetahuinya._

"_Ah iya. Aku hampir saja lupa." Ujar Changmin hyung lalu mendorong tubuhku yang tadinya terduduk dikasur menjadi berbaring._

"_Dan dengan senang hati Choi Changmin akan ikut 'menurunkan' suhu ini." _

**Kyu-Kyu...**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelves

Pairing : Choi Changmin, Choi Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, 2shoot, Incest, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I've warned you before**

A/N : ingat ini **2shoot! INCEST & BOYS LOVE & THREESOME**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

.

**VIOS**

.

**Choi Siwon, 25 years old**

**Choi Changmin, 23 years old**

**Choi Kyuhyun, 18 years old**

**BACALAH DENGAN TEMPO YANG LEMBUT**

**Dan saya peringatkan jika ini TIDAK HOT, namun mungkin menambah ilmu(?) 'style'  
[ Ops, *slapped by readers*. Just Kidding, Ok (a,a)v ]**

**.**

**.**

Changmin dan Siwon merangkak, memposisikan diri Kyuhyun berbaring ditengah-tengah mereka. Tangan dan lidah nakal mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyapu tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Engh~" desah Kyuhyun ketika nipple kanannya diusap-usap lembut oleh tangan Siwon. Sedangkan lidah Changmin menggelitik lubang telinganya. Rasa geli namun nikmat membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun. Ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Bersandar pada headboard dan menikmati semua perlakuan yang ia dapatkan.

Tak puas dengan hanya mengusap-usap nipple Kyuhyun dari luar, kini tangan nakal Siwon berusaha merobek kemeja Changmin yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Kini terpampanglah dua nipple pink kecoklatan yang telah mencuat tanda sang pemilik telah terangsang dan siap untuk digoda lebih.

Melihat bagaimana mulut Siwon menikmati nipple kanan Kyuhyun, membuat darah Changmin berdesir. Perlahan lidah yang asyik menggelitik lubang telinga turun dengan gerakan sensual menuju nipple kiri Kyuhyun. Menggoda titik yang mencuat dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, bagaikan anak kucing yang sedang meminum susu.

"Engh~" Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terdorong untuk berbuat lebih juga, namun ia tak mampu berkutik apapun. Menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kedua hyung-nya membuat dirinya hilang akal. Ia hanya mampu meremas dua kepala calon suaminya agar lebih memperdalam kuluman yang mendatangkan sengatan kenikmatan.

Tangan kanan Siwon menggoda permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang topless. Menggelitik area pusar dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang geli karena kenikmatan semu yang ia dapat.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Siwon, tangan nakal Changmin-pun bergerak begitu perlahan untuk menggoda pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Menelusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam celana pendek yang dikenakan Kyuhyun,

"Akh~" meremas sesuatu yang telah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum-nya.

Merasa jika ada gangguan pada aktifitasnya, gigi Changmin menggigit resleting celana yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, lalu menurunkannya. Tampaklah penis Kyuhyun yang telah membesar dibalik boxer yang ia gunakan.

Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, menyeringai lalu menggigit kecil penis tersebut dari luar.

"Akh~ Minh~" desah Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya. Nikmat. Bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan jika seks itu sungguh nikmat dibandingkan seperti apa yang selalu digambarkan komik yaoi yang pernah ia baca. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan berlipat ganda.

"Sstt~" darah Kyuhyun berdesir bagitu cepat. Bagaikan pasir yang ia genggam, namun ia lepas dari bawah genggamannya. Ada rasa puas namun ia ingin lebih terpuaskan.

Tangan Siwon yang mengusap-usap paha dalamnya dan lidah yang menggelitik, serta gigi Changmin yang menggoda penisnya begitu menggairahkan. Friksi semu yang tak bisa dijelaskan, namun kenikmatan terasa begitu memabukkan.

"Hyung~ enghk~"

**.**

**.**

Panas. Begitulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Hasrat ingin lebih dan lebih lagi untuk meraih kenikmatan sendiri menjadikan Siwon begitu rakusnya mencium bibir plum Kyuhyun. Seolah bibir itu akan lari jika ia lepas.

Changmin begitu brutalnya menjilat-jilat tengkuk Kyuhyun, "Emph~" yang menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari sang calon istri. Aroma apple yang menguar begitu memabukkan baginya.

Dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang dipangku oleh Changmin dan Siwon yang sibuk 'meraup' bibir Kyuhyun, membuahkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi penis Changmin yang diduduki oleh pantat Kyuhyun yang bergerak liar.

"Ouh~ kau ingin menggoda little Minnie, eoh my cute-Kyu? Hm?" ujarnya. Tak henti-hentinya lidah Changmin menjilat dan memberikan kissmark pada bahu sang uke.

Meskipun belum puas dengan bibir Kyuhyun, bibir joker Siwon harus terpaksa 'berpisah' karena kebutuhan oksigen. Perlahan, bibirnya menyusuri dagu, dan leher. Meninggalkan jejak saliva disepanjang perjalanannya.

"Ah~" lagi, desah Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja.

"Engkh~"

Bibir Siwon yang kembali menggelitik nipple Kyuhyun serta tangan kanan yang memanjakan dengan meremas-remas penisnya dari luar boxer. Jangan lupakan tangan kanan Changmin juga memelintir kasar nipple kanan Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang menyesap dan mengigit kulitnya dari belakang bagaikan vampire yang berusaha meminum darahnya.

Puas dengan foreplay, mereka melucuti pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Termasuk boxer yang melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka naked.

Kini Siwon dan Changmin mempersiapkan lubang Kyuhyun untuk dipenetrasi. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mampu bersandar pada dada bidang Changmin dengan kedua paha terbuka lebar. Jari tengan Siwon kini telah menerobos rectum Kyu dengan ditemani jari telunjuk Changmin. Sementara mulutnya kembali bermain-main dengan nipple Kyuhyun. Menggelitik puting itu menggunakan lidahnya.

Rasa sakit dibawah sana membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan 'permainan' ini, namun rasa geli yang berdesir dari nipple-nya membuatnya merasakan sensasi tersendiri. Tak ia pungkiri jika ia ingin di blowjob seperti komik yaoi yang pernah ia baca, namun sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan, mengingat apa yang sedang 'dikerjakan' kedua hyung tirinya itu untuk 'memanjakannya'.

Changmin mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari lubang recktum Kyuhyun dan langsung digantikan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manis Siwon.

"Arght!"

"Relaks, Kyunnie. Kau membuat jari hyung 'sesak' didalam sini." Niat Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun agar mengendurkan anusnya namun tetap saja ia menggoda lubang tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. Changmin sendiri kini sudah beralih posisi disamping Kyuhyun dan melumuri rectum Kyuhyun dengan lube.

Kini ketiganya siap untuk memasuki dan dimasuki dengan Kyuhyun yang menumpukan kedua tangan dan kakinya sebagai penahan tubuh–doggy style–sedangkan Changmin dibawah Kyuhyun yang siap memberika blowjob–69 style–dan penis Siwon yang siap memasuki anus Kyuhyun yang berkedut-kedut.

Oh Kyunnie, sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan blowjob-mu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah teriakan keluar dari bibir plum penuhnya.

"Arghhhh!" Baru kepala penis Siwon, ia sudah merasakan jika lubang anusnya seperti dibelah dan perih. Dan disinilah tugas Changmin. Memanjakan penis Kyuhyun dari bawah.

"Tahan Kyu."

"Arghh!" Dengan satu kali hentakan, penis Siwon kini bersemayam(?) di surganya.

"Sstt." Desisnya ketika merasakan anus Kyuhyun yang menjepitnya dan rasa kedut-kedut pada pangkal penisnya benar-benar membuatnya 'melayang' dengan rasa nikmat yang begitu ah~ kata nikmat saja sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan jepitan-anus-Kyuhyun.

"Ah ah~" Siwon yang memberikan kesempatan agar lubang anus Kyuhyun beradaptasi dengan penis besarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan 'pelayanan' blowjob dari Changmin sehingga melupakan rasa sakit itu begitu saja.

_Menikmati rasa sakit ketika kau merasakan sakit adalah kenikmatan yang tesendiri._

Itulah sebaris 'quote' yang ia dapat dari salah satu komik bondage yang pernah ia baca. Hmm, disaat seperti ini Kyunnie yang manis masih bisa berpikir untuk belajar menjadi masochist, eh?!

Siwon memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan perlahan. Rasa panas, ketat dan terjepit itu sangat nikmat. Well, terkecuali jika Anda merasakan 'rasa' yang sama ketika kau terjepit pintu maka itu perkara lain. Ops.

Changmin masih setia meblowjob Kyuhyun. Menjilat batang penis Kyuhyun dengan lidah lihainya, lalu melilitkan lidah tersebut dengan begitu erotisnya. Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengulum penis Changmin yang terpampang didepan wajahnya. Ya, hanya mengulum. Karena ia merasa sudah tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya mampu untuk bertahan menyangga tubuhnya.

Siwon meningkatkan in-outnya dengan tempo perlahan. Ia tentu saja masih 'ingat' jika ini first time bagi Kyuhyun. Oh tentu saja ini juga first time bagi dirinya dan Changmin, hanya saja beda 'peran'.

Changmin merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu, 'ah~ ini benar-benar nikmat.' Pikirnya. Dimana penis besarnya bertransformasi menjadi lollipop dadakan? Hmm~

Goa mulut hangat Kyuhyun menyelimuti penisnya, ah jangan lupakan ketika ia menghisap penis itu begitu kuat untuk meredam kesakitan dari anusnya.

'Yeah, tidak ada yang senikmat ini. Mansturbasi dengan menggunakan tangan merupakan hal yang terbodoh, dimulai dari detik ini.' Batinnya yang er ...

Semakin panas dengan cengkeraman yang begitu kuat, membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat in-outnya.

"Ah~" There. Siwon menyeringai ketika Kyuhyun mendesah ketika sweet-spotnya ia temukan. Dan dengan itu ia tak ragu lagi untuk menambah kecepatan temponya.

"Engh~ Wonniehh~"

"Ah~ hah~ ha-ah.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan lo-li-pop-da-da-kan-nya dan mendesah begitu merdunya ditelinga Siwon dan Changmin. Ia tidak akan menyesal dengan awal yang begitu menyakitkan namun hasil yang ia rasakan begitu memabukkan hingga membuatnya ingin ditusuk lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan lima kali tusukan yang begitu cepat dan dalam yang ia dapat Siwon serta blowjob yang begitu nikmat, Kyuhyun mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya dan dengan senang hati Changmin menelannya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang terbarig pasrah –atau lebih tepatnya lelah– dengan Changmin yang menggenjot anusnya yang berkedut-kedut menginginkan lebih dan lebih ketika sweet-spotnya ditusuk tepat dan dalam, membuatnya begitu bergairah untuk bertahan meneruskan 'permainan' ini.

Dan ia juga pasrah ketika Siwon 'memakan' bibirnya–dengan posisi diatas kepalanya–begitu brutal, meskipun ia tak membalas American kiss itu sama sekali. Dan ia sendiri hanya mampu mendesah tertahan.

"Ah~"

"Ah~"

"Ah~" Nafasnya menderu ketika ia dengan ganasnya menggenjot anus Kyuhyun yang berkedut-kedut namun mencengkeram kuat batang penisnya. Sedangkan Tangan kanannya mengocok penis Kyuhyun sesuai tempo gerakan in-outnya.

Jika Mansturbasi adalah kegiatan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan jika dibandingkan dengan goa hangat mulut Kyuhyun, namun sekarang kegiatan itu adalah hal TERKONYOL yang ia lakukan. Heck! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Kyuhyun tinggal disini. Pikir nista Changmin. =,="

"Shit! Hah~ anusmu benar-benar sedang kelaparan, Kyu."

"Apa kau merasakanya, Hah~ bagaimana ia menyedot penis besarku ini."

"Damn! Anus yang rakus." Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang diucapkan Changmin, dirty talk. Namun ia juga tau jika dirty talk ini tidaklah 'dirty sekali'.

"Hah~ hah~ Minh~" desahnya.

Siwon melepas tautan mereka. Bibir joker-nya berjalan dari dagu, leher–Kyuhyun mendongak secara otomatis– dan menyesap kulit putih pucat itu dengan kuat. Puas dengan beberapa hickey yang ia hasilkan, bibir tipisnya berjalan hingga dada putih Kyuhyun. Bermain-main di area tengah itu dengan lidah dan salivanya, menjilat dengan gerakan memutar.

"Engh~"

Menarik lidahnya, mengarahkan pada nipple kanan Kyuhyun yang memerah dan menegang. Bermain-main lagi, ia menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di puting untuk menggelitik tonjolan itu. Tangan kanannya dengan begitu lembut menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun dimulai dari pinggang ramping itu. Perlahan ia bergerak dan sampailah pada pusar Kyuhyun.

Jari telunjuk Siwon menggoda pusar Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar. Mengutari lubang itu dengan begitu lembut,

"Engh~ geli Siwon hyung eh~ " yang menghasilkan erangan geli dari pihak yang 'menerima'.

Rectum Kyuhyun yang menjepit penis Changmin dengan erat dan kuat, membuat Changmin tak tahan untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Meskipun sedikit tak rela, ia melepaskan 'tautan' itu. Dan tentu saja ia melepas kocokan pada penis Kyuhyun yang membuat 'sang pemilik' kecewa karena dua pusat kenikmatannya hilang.

Siwon yang menyadari jika Changmin 'berhenti', mendongakkan kepalanya dari acara mari-menggoda-puting-Kyuhyun. Changmin memberi kode anggukan kepada Siwon, yang dibalas hal yng serupa juga oleh sang hyung.

Beranjak dari posisinya, Siwon menatap manic mata Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"BabyKyu, apa kau siap untuk double penetrasi?"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang berada ditengah dengan posisi doggy style, dan Siwon yang tepat berada dibawahnya dengan penis yang sudah berada 'didalamnya'. Sedangkan Changmin menumpukan kedua lututnya.

Tangannya perlahan mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Kyuhyun yang telah 'terisi penuh' dengan penis Siwon. Gerakan lembut dan hati-hati, ia berusaha mencari ruang untuk penisnya masuk.

"Ha-ah." Menghela nafas sejenak, karena ini benar-benar 'sulit'. Bahkan untuk menemukan 'celah' agar kepala penisnya masuk saja tidak ada. Changmin menyentuh bongkahan pantat bulat Kyuhyun yang putih, lalu mengelus area tersebut.

Glup.

Dengan susahnya ia menelan ludah, ketika manik bulat kecilnya melihat bagaimana anus yang sempit dn memerah itu berkedut untuk dimasuki. Sementara Siwon yang telah 'masuk' merasakan friksi yang begitu, 'ah~ bisakah Changmin cepat masuk dan menggenjotnya?!' batinnya horny.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia menyiapkan diri akan kesakitan yang dua kali lipat akan ia rasakan.

"Changmin hyungh~" Perfect!

Melihat lubang berkedut dan meminta untuk diisi dengan diiringi desahan merdu yang seakan menggoda gairah nafsunya untuk sampai pada level tertinggi. Terlebih dengan orgasme yang tertunda.

Adakah yang lebih menggoda dari ini?

Menjilat anus itu tanpa ada rasa jijik, dan menggigit kecil pantat itu karena gemas.

Plak.

"Akh~" Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendesah bersama ketika pantat putih nan bulat itu dipukul Changmin dengan begitu keras.

Nikmat.

Sakit.

Panas.

Getar.

Itulah yang keduanya rasakan.

Changmin menyeringai ketika mendengar keduanya medesah, ia semakin terbakar ketika desahan itu menggetarkan gejolak nafsunya.

Bite.

Lagi, ia menggigit daging pantat sekitar belahan itu. Lalu menjilatnya dengan begitu erotis yang membuahkan getaran dari sang penerima yang sedang melakukan French kiss dengan hyung-nya.

Changmin, menggesekkan penisnya pada anus Kyuhyun. Namun penis itu 'meleset' dan bergesekan dengan pangkal penis Siwon.

"Engh~" dan tentu saja membuahkan friksi lain yang diterima oleh Siwon.

"Min, cepat masuk." Ujar Siwon disela tautannya.

Lagi, Changmin mengelus pantat bulat Kyuhyun agar rileks.

"Akkhh!" Kyuhyun melepas tautannya, merasakan sakit sekali ketika kepala penis Changmin berusaha masuk. Anusnya yang berkedut itu dipaksa untuk membelah agar mampu 'menampung' dua penis dalam waktu yang bersama.

Bibir Kyuhyun kini beralih pada pundak Siwon –dengan tangan yang tetap masih sebagai penyangga tubuhnya– dan menggigitnya ketika rasa sakit itu datang. Well, ketika 2-3 jari masuk saja ia harus berusaha kuat menahannya. Karena tidak mungkinkan dengan jari saja bisa menyentuh sweet-spot? Lalu, bagaimana dengan 2 penis?

"Argh!" Lagi, ia kesakitan. Ia benar-benar ingin berteriak dan menghentikan 'permainan' ini. Namun, mengingat Kaa-san yang begitu ia cintai dan Aboeji serta Eomma yang ia sayangi menginginkan seorang cucu. Dan jangan lupakan 'ramalan' itu. Jangan lupakan jika kedua calon suaminya belum orgasme. Tegakah?

'Tidak. Kyunnie akan menahannya. Meskipun sakit, aku akan tetap menahannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka.'

Jleb.

"Arrgghhh!" jeritnya ketika satu hentakan Changmin memasukkan–memaksa–penisnya. Siwon langsung saja meraih penis Kyuhyun untuk dikocok. Sedangkan Changmin mendiamkan diri agar anus Kyuhyun menyesuaikan 'keadaan' dan mengecup punggung Kyuhyun secara bertubi-tubi.

"Mianhae, My cute-Kyu." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya–dari bahu Siwon– dan mengecup pipi Siwon ketika melihat sorot mata calon suaminya itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sedangkan Siwon membalas dengan mencium pipi Kyuhyun secara bertubi-tubi dan menjilat airmata calon ibu dan huswife-nya kelak.

"Changmin hyung, move please." Ujarnnya lirih yang tentu saja Changmin mendengarnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Changmin bergerak lembut.

"ah~" Lima tarikan-tusukan, Changmin dan Siwon merasakan kenikmatan dua kali lipat bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Erat, ketat, kuat, panas dari cengkeraman otot-otot rectum Kyuhyun. belum lagi ketika sesama penis mereka bergesek, inilah surga dunia.

Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari seks dengan cinta.

"Ah~ hah~ hah~" Kyuhyun merasakan lagi kenikmatan itu, meskipun tidak senikmat ketika satu penis yang masuk. Namun rasa nikmat ini berlainan. Sakit, perih, dan sangat penuh dengan dua penis itu berbeda. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Siwon yang memanjakan nipple-nya dan mulut yang menyesap kulitnya, meskipun sudah tidak ada ruang lagi untuk hickey di area leher dan bahu depannya.

Belum lagi Changmin yang mengambil alih memanjakan penisnya–sebelumnya Siwon– dengan mulut yang juga memberikan hickey disekitar bahu belakang dan punggung. Bukankah itu kenikmatan yang begitu lengkap.

"Engh~" Lagi ia mendesah ketika salah satu penis menyentuh sweet-spotnya.

"Ah~ Ah~"

"More, hyunghh~ More engh~ please~"

"Deeper, lagihh~ enghh~"

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ hah~ hahh~"

Dengan telak, penis Siwon dan Changmin menyentuh terus dan terus sweet-spot Kyuhyun. Membuat 'sang penerima' begitu menggairahkan dari sebelumnya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir plum penuh Kyuhyun. Meskipun sakit diawal, namun kenikmatan yang ia dapat begitu memabukkan.

"Engh~ ha-ah hah hah~"

"Lagihh~ lagi.." Dengan senang hati, Changmin menusuk sweet-spot itu dengan keras. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Siwon, ia juga menusuk titik tersebut begitu dalam ketika mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang begitu 'sexy' ketika memintanya dengan mata terpejam dan peluh yang menghiasi wajah putih-pucatnya.

"I'm cumming, Siwon hyunghh~ Changmin hyunghh~" Ujarnya tertahan dan lembut ketika menyebut nama mereka.

Mendengar itu, Changmin semakin cepat mengocok penis Kyuhyun. Begitupula Siwon, tangan kiri yang tadinya memanjakan nipple Kyuhyun, kini beralih menggoda twinsball Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk melakukan ciuman American style.

Memagut bibir kissable itu dan dibalas oleh sang penerima dengan begitu bergairah.

"Ahh~" lenguh ketiganya ketika mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

"Kyunnie~ ah~"

Berdiam diri untuk merasakan sensasi sperma yang mereka keluarkan. Rasa nikmat dan lega bercampur melebur menjadi satu.

Adakah yang lebih bergairah dari ini?

**VIOS**

_**7 years later**_

Pagi yang mendung menyapa kediaman Manshion Choi. Meskipun awan berkelabu, suasana yang terpancar begitu sejuk namun menghangatkan. Seolah-olah dunia ini tentram dari ancaman teroris maupun nuklir da–

"Mommyy.." Well, ehm-silahkan-coret-kata-tentram-ehm bocah berumur 6 tahun itu kini berteriak hingga bergema diseluruh Mansion Choi. Membangunkan seluruh penghuni di kediaman itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, wanita yang sudah berumur itu–sebut saja Mrs. Choi–turun dari ranjangnya dan sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri 'sang tersangka' yang berteriak. Setelah sampai pada pintu kamar yang 'berlabel' Baby Choi, ia memutar knop pintu itu, masuk dan menggendong sosok bocah yang menjadi 'sang tersangka' berteriak.

"Cup cup, Suho-ya." Ujarnya.

"Eomma~ white chocolate Suho menghilang. Huee~" Lapornya pada 'sang nenek' yang ia panggil 'Eomma'. Yeah, meskipun status sebenarnya ia adalah seorang nenek, kedua cucunya tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nenek' namun 'Eomma'. Karena Kyuhyun–sang Mommy– mengajarkan keduanya seperti itu.

Begitupula terhadap nenek keduanya, mereka memanggilnya dengan 'Kaa-san'. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis.

"Baiklah, nanti Eomma akan mengganti white chocolate-nya. Otte?" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan lucu dari Suho–sang tersangka–namun dalam hati ia tersenyum jail.

'Yes, satu white chocolate untuk hari yang mendung? Ah~ its okay, cloudy or not i just wanna eat some chocolate.'

Well, sifat siapa yang menurun pada Baby Choi ini?

Wait ...

'Kemana Baby Choi yang satu?' Batin 'Eomma' ketika melihat kamar 'Si Kembar yang tidak identik' tidak ada 'makhluk' lain.

"Aaa Kaa-san, Minho menemukan satu kodok ditaman belakang." Lagi, satu teriakan dipagi hari yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Sedangkan wanita yang berada didapur–sebut saja Kaa-san–hanya cuek saja. 'Sudah biasa.' Pikirnya.

Ia masih saja merencah bumbu soup ayam untuk kedua cucu tampannya.

"Kaa-san, kajja. Dikolam taman belakang ada 'baby frog' yang lucu." Ujar sosok bocah lain, Choi Minho sambil menarik apron yang dikenakan 'Kaa-san'.

"Ya ya Minho, Kaa-san tau. Itu adalah 'baby frog' yang ke 67 dipagi hari yang mendung ini." Balasnya cuek sambil mengaduk soup-nya. Sungguh type 'nenek' yang gaul.

"Tapi yang ini lain, Kaa-san. Dia mirip Kaa-san. Matanya yang besar dan bibir yang lebar." 'Sang nenek gaul' menghentika acara mari-mengaduk-kuah-soup-ayam, lalu berkacak pinggang dengan mata melotot kebawah.

"Lihatlah, jika seperti itu matanya semakin mirip." Ucapnya polos, tanpa 'mengerti' sinyal death glare yang sedang dilancarkan oleh Kaa-san.

"Ya! Kaa-san ini meskipun sudah berumur tetap masih cantik. Bagaimana mungkin mirip kodok?" Ucapnya dengan begitu sengit?

"Benar-benar mirip." Gumam Minho ketika melihat ekspresi sang Kaa-san.

"Dasar cucu yang nakal. Bagaimana mungkin nenekmu yang cantik ini disamakan dengan kodok. Hm.." Ucapnya sambil menoel-noel pipi tirus yang memiliki dimple itu.

"Berarti kodok itu cantik seperti Kaa-san?!" Twitch! [Sebaiknya Kaa-san-yang-cantik-mirip-baby-frog-ini menceburkan diri saja *ops.]

"Pagi." Sapa –interupsi sang kepala keluarga, Mr. Choi atau yang dipanggil Aboeji dengan begitu bahagianya melihat 'percakapan cucu-nenek' di pagi hari.

"Minho-ya, kemarilah." Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu, memalingkan wajahnya dari 'plototan Kaa-san' dan menghampiri sang 'Aboeji' lalu duduk dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Kaa-san kembali lagi bekutat pada soup ayamnya yang sebentar lagi masak. Ehm, melupakan kasus-baby-frog.

"Minho, kenapa pagi sekali bangun?" tanya sang kakek.

"Karena dipagi hari, kodok berenang Aboeji." jawabnya.

"Apakah kodok tidur di sang hari?!" Sahut Kaa-san sebal. Well, sepertinya belum melupakan kasus-baby-frog nenek gaul ini.

"Apakah kodok tidur di siang hari?" Minho, mengulangi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-san, namun kali ini ia bertanya kepada sang kakek.

"Tentu saja kodok tidur." Jawab sang kakek dengan begitu konyol?

"Ck, tidak cucu tidak kakek sama-sama aneh." Cibir sang Kaa-san.

"Pagi." Kini sapaan hangat terucap dari 'Eomma' yang menggendong Suho yang berbahagia dengan pikiran, 'White chocolate, I'm coming.'

"Pagi." Balas ketiga orang yang telah 'menghuni' dulu dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan.

"Hana-ah, apakah white chocolate masih ada?" Tanya Mrs. Choi sambil mendudukkan Suho dikursi.

"Huh? White chocolate? Suho-ya, bukankan Daddy sudah memberikanmu semalam?" Sahut Kaa-san sambil membawa soup yang sudah matang dan menatanya di meja.

"Huuee~ white chocolate Suho hilang."

"Eh? Hilang? Bukankah semalam Su-ie memakannya waktu bangun tengah malam?!" Timpal Minho dengan begitu polosnya. 'Geezz, Hyung menyebalkan.' Batin Suho.

"Huuee~ chocolate Suho hilang~" Lagi, bocah 6 tahun itu menangis dengan 'laporan' kehilangan chocolate ketika tidur.

"Hikss, jangan-jangan dimakan kodok?!" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Twitch.

Ingin rasannya Kaa-san menjitak satu-persatu cucunya yang tidak memiliki sifat dari 'Ibu-nya' dan oh jangan lupakan tentang kodok. Heck! Apakah hari ini 'bertemakan' kodok di pagi yang tidak cerah. Minho yang pecinta kodok dan Suho yang selalu menyalahkan kodok jika ketika kehilangan sesuatu atau bahkan ketika sedang terjatuh-pun, ia akan menyalahkan kodok. Atau 'kodok' yang ia maksud lain.

Sedangkan 'Aboeji' dan 'Eomma' yang sedang membantu menata sarapan hanya terkikik geli dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Karena semalam Su-ie, berarti Su-ie kodoknya." Timpal Minho tidak terima jika 'hewan favourite-nya' dituduh.

"Siapa tau semalam kodok mengendap ke kamar kita." Lagi, Suho menyalahkan kodok.

"Kodok tidak akan mengendap, Su-ie." Bela Minho.

"Tapi di tv dia mengendap." Eh? Itu keroro Baby Suho =,="

"Stop! Ok." Lerai sang 'Aboeji'. jika diteruskan, maka tidak akan hentinya mengadili-sang-kodok-yang-dituduh-mengendap.

"Minho-ya, kodok memang tidak salah. Dan Suho-ya, bukankah Eomma akan memberimu chocolate? Hm.." Ujar Beliau kepada cucu-cucunya yang manis dan cerdik.

"Arraseo."Jawab keduanya. Lalu Minho turun dari pangkuan sang Aboeji dan duduk pada kursi makannya, disamping Kaa-san. Begitu pula dengan Eomma dan Kaa-san yang telah selesai menata makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

"Baiklah, mari makan." Ujar Aboeji.

"Ittadakimasu." Sahut Minho dan Suho dengan riang, melupakan tentang 'perdebatan kodok' mereka.

"Eh? Wait ... Kaa-san, Daddy, Papa dan Mama belum turun. Ujar Minho ketika menyadari bangku orang tuanya masih kosong.

"Em, Su-ie mau disuap Mommy~" Timpa Suho. Jika Minho memanggil Kyuhyun 'Mama' lain dengan Suho, yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Mommy'.

"Ehm, Mama&Mommy kalian sedang melaksanakan tugas seorang'huswife' sayang." Jawab Eomma dengan nada yang err ...

"Tugas seorang 'huswife'?" Beo Minho dan Suho secara bersamaan, tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Plak.

"Ah ah~ ah~"

"Damn! Ini sungguh sempit."

Plak.

"Shit! Anusmu sangat rakus, My cute-Kyu. Bitch!"

Plak.

"Sttt.."

"Apa kau merasakannya, BabyKyu. Anusmu ini sedang kelaparan."

"Ah~ hah-ah ah ah.."

"Bitch!"

"Shit!"

"Engh~ Fuck me. More~"

"Ah hah hah hah.."

**.**

**.**

**END**

_February,13.13_

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-trans: at. h_getz & beta-Ed: Li Shan Shan)**_

Note :

[1] For **Fin95 **: Maksud dari translet adalah semua FF yang saya tulis 'tidak Full' Bahasa Indonesia. Saya menulisnya menggunakan Chinese, English dan menambahkan beberapa kalimat Bahas Indonesia (Dulu). Namun sekarang sudah beralih dari Chinese-Indo.

Mohon lihat nama dibawah Penname saya, nama itu adalah nama translator saya (at. h_getz), sedangkan Li Shan Shan adalah Beta-Ed. Ini sangat bermanfaat bagi 'author' jika membutuhkan kesempurnaan pada penulisannya. Simple-nya yaitu mengurangi typo(s). Jika Anda sering membaca FF di AFF, Sff dan LJ pasti tau makna dari istilah tersebut.

Kecuali Note seperti ini, maka saya yang menulisnya.

Dan jika untuk 'hubungan sedarah' menurut Hukum Kedokteran, tidak ada kecatatan selama DNA itu berlainan. Meskipun jika bukan sedarah, namun memiliki golongan darah sama, kemungkinan besar terjadi kecatatan jika tanpa bantuan orang yang memiliki jenis DNA tertentu.

Tapi lain perkara jika itu sudah ehm menyangkut Keagamaan. Semoga Anda mengerti.

Dan buat **desi212 **: Biksu itu seperti tokoh panutan budha yang biasanya tinggal ditokong atau wihara. Dan cerita 'Biksu' ini saya terinspirasi dari teman saya yang pernah mengalaminya juga di Japan.

[2] Chap ini lama karena saya merasa bagian NC kurang tepat diawal. Terlalu banyak dirty talk saya tulis ketika bagian Kyu memblowjob Siwon & Changmin. Sehingga saya harus MENGHAPUS bagian itu, mengingat tidak sesuai dengan Chap. 1 yang terkesan 'soft'. Dan see, kata ehm ah uh ah~ sedikit sekali. Well, saya menulis pake otak bukan hati *ups* jadi TIDAK HOT =,="

[3] Bagian 7 years later, BUKAN SAYA YANG MENULIS. Melainkan Li Shan Shan (Salah satu author yang publish di Singapore) yang menulisnya. Sebagai ganti, bagian blowjob saya dia 'ambil' karena menurut dia ... Oho ho ho.

[4] Saya tau ini sangat 'kacau', namun ... 'NIKMATILAH' #ops *ditampar Readers*

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS, FAV & FOLLOW : **

**Mishanty05** RuCho D'Evil **kyu7** I was a Dreamer **Mrs Kim Fujooshi** Kimimaki  
MissELFVIP **chomhia** Astri **Shin Jira** Mei **MyKyubee** Mrs. Drakyu1403 **aiBiechan  
**MaiAegyaWonKyu **YukimaruNara** heechie **1013** park chaesoo **anin arlunerz** Just4Hae  
**Guest kyu501lover** Irmawks **juli Constantine** Simbaa **Magnae pumpkins** amanda wu **nannaa**  
**desi2121** ratnasparkyu **kim eun neul** heeeHyun **Hana Ajibana** shinminkyuu **Augesteca** vihyun **wishycks** Chikuma Asuhara

**Blackyuline ** Choi Kyo Joon **LuCassieopeia**  
**Mrs. Drakyu1403** Mrs Kim siFujoshi **Park Nara Quinnevil  
Phie-Desu **RuCho D'Evil **ZoeKyu** arriedonghae **fin95** kyu7 **reptarawr** song min ah  
**anastasya regiana** justwannread **kyu501lover** rynkarynkarynka **vitakyu**

0212echy **MissELFVIP** Mrs. Drakyu1403 **Park Nara Quinnevil** Phie-Desu  
**RuCho D'Evil** ZoeKyu **desi2121** heeeHyun **miszshanty05**  
**n4oK0** reptawawr **Hana Ajibana** QueenDeeBeauty **chikalee** demikyu **justwannread**  
**n4oK0** rynkarynkarynka **sippher** vitakyu

**.**

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A **

_(please, visit our profile to find out who we are ..)_

_(Go Like __**O'Style**__ on facebook. All about Fashion&Style in Indonesian)_


End file.
